Robbie Taylor made me change sexes
by R.B. Taylor
Summary: Robbie goes to a tour of superstitions with his friends and makes his friends and himself change sex
1. The Tour

A/N: Robbie and Jason are mine but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (yet).  
  
  
Robby was getting ready to start his wonderful Saturday. He transferred to Domino High School last week. Already he made friends. They were Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler Tea Gardener, Yami Motou, Ryuo Bakura, Bakura Bakura, and Tristan Taylor. His friend Jason Lee transferred there as well.  
He got up and got dressed in black pants with red stripes going vertically down from his waist to his ankles. He then put on a black t-shirt.  
When he got downstairs he called to his mom" Hey I'm going to see Jason and the gang!"  
"Fine but remember to be home at ten o'clock!"  
"AM or PM"  
"PM"  
"Fine. I might come back to get my side deck."  
"By I love you!"  
"See ya!"  
And then Robbie was off to Jason's mansion. Robbie always was a tad bit jealous of Jason. He and his mother lived in his apartment with his two beagles, Buddy and Wags. Jason lived in a huge house with two guestrooms an indoor swimming pool an outdoor one etc. etc. When he got there Yami, Bakura, and the rest of the gang were there (when I refer to the gang I mean Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler Tea Gardener, Yami Motou, Ryuo Bakura, Bakura Bakura, Tristan Taylor, and Jason).  
"Hey Robbie! We're heddin' to the tour of myths!" called Ryuo.  
"Great. I love this stuff!" replied Robbie  
"Yes, last time I got the power to torment anyone I want!!" yelled Bakura.  
Every one double sweatdropped in fear and embarrassment.  
"I hear they got more now." Said Tea.  
"Well then let's go. My mom said we have to leave in 5 minutes." Urged Jason. Every one then left and took there cars except Robbie, he rode with Yugi.  
When they got there Robbie said "Hey guys guess what! They give a tour in 5 minutes and there is a special day where we get in for free!!"  
Every one then headed for the tour. They all signed up for another special offer where they test the superstitions. When they got to the first superstition they agreed that they would only try one superstition that has proven to be successful. The first one was the (I know you're waiting for this) sex changer. Robbie said "Let's try this one!!"  
But of course nobody wanted to try it. Robbie then saw why. It was a huge indoor swamp with everything but the animals.  
Robbie said "Come on!!" as he pushed them all in and then jumped in himself.  
The change happened so quickly he didn't notice it until everyone yelled "We all changed sex!!!" Robbie saw that his chest bulged out slightly, his hair grew, and his you-know-what came in. Robbie then noticed that his clothes changed too (thank hell). He then ran for his…err… her life.  
  
  
A/N so howdja like it r&r please. It will get better. 


	2. The Chase With the Details

Robbie was running so fast that when every one caught up to him (in their cars) he was back at Jason's house.  
"Why did you do that!!!!" yelled Jason "Why why why why why!!!" "Well I don't know just wanted to check." Replied Robbie. "Listen we don't know how long this lasts and how to get through everything like this. You are so lucky there is no school for 10 years because of Bakura." "Hey I do know how long this lasts" said Robbie "It lasts forever. It's permanent." "Why you fucking Bitch" yelled Bakura "I'll kill you!" now they chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and now they chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and now they chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and now they chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and now they chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased and chased until Robbie just saved his life with his idea. 


	3. Pregnancy and the Idea

A/N: sorry if I annoyed you last chapter.  
  
  
Robbie yelled "I have an idea!! We get are parents to say that we were kidnapped and that we are adopted and we join the school. Then if we can turn back to normal are parents say we died and they got us back! Now all we need are names and *groans* more clothes." "I guess it could work," said Tristan "but what happens if someone else finds out." "That's simple." replied Yami "They don't. Now let's prepare for hell." Every one soon came up with names. They were (I'm going to call them by their original name) Bakura was Stephanie Ryuo was Morgan Yami was Yami (it can be a male or female name in this) Yugi was Jesse Tea was Luke(scary) Joey was Kelly Tristan was Krista and Jason was Sarah Robbie himself was Katie. "Great now we need clothes that includes underwear and swimsuits etc." Said Joey "But what if one of us becomes pregnant and changes back before she can change back" Asked Ryuo. "We don't" said Yami. "Now let's go shopping." On the way there Seto and Mokuba asked Yugi and Robbie out on a date. They accepted and had a sleepover. Back on the ranch Tea got some boy clothes that said "I'm a girl in a boy's body."  
  
333333MMMMMMOOOOOONNNNNNNTTTTTTTHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSS Three months later Robbie and Yugi have been puking for three months. Yugi suggests they see a doctor. The doctor said "I think you should take a pregnancy test. After they both took the test they find out Robbie's going to have a boy (Seto 2!! *shiver* *shiver*) and Yugi's going to have a girl (My Lady! [Mokuba as a girl]). They couldn't believe it of course now they actually thought they were born girls (if you're wondering the parents know about the plan). Nobody was happy when this happened. "You let my Aibou get pregnant!!!" screamed Yami in rage. "It was Mokuba." Said Robbie "Yeah right and my name is Yami" said Yami. "Uhhh…Yami it is." said Tea." Whatever I'm suing you Robbie." "But you don't have a loyer." "Oh shut up Robbie." "But you don't." "I don't give a damn." "What ever." "Joey, do you have a loyer?" "No, but Jason does." "Great!" Now we all know Robbie was pregnant but he just thinks it's normal. However he would have some annoying interferences later. 


	4. AN

A/N This Is after Yugi grew about 3 feet. 


End file.
